Tout ça pour une histoire de queue !
by TiteVaurienne
Summary: Harry et Draco en duo pour une leçon de potion donne toujours lieu à d'étranges résultats ... Draco se retrouve transformé en un espèce de félin assoiffé de sexe et d'Harry ! La vertu de notre brun n'a qu'à bien se tenir !
1. Le cours de Potion

Hey ! Je l'avais promit aux lectrices de Darry's Adventures, et bien, le voilà ! C'était censé être un OS ... Mais j'ai eu une idée, une bonne idée citronnée comme je les aimes alors du coup, voilà ! Cette fanfiction sera courte, je pense, quelques chapitres, et elle n'a pas la prétention d'être une oeuvre d'art, juste un moyen de passer du bon temps tranquillou pépère ;)

Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien, je ne possède rien ...

Pairing : Drarry ! Yep ! on fait dans l'originalité !

Rating : M voir MA, les lemons à venir n'épargnerons pas les tendres âmes, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

Summary (english very well !) : Harry et Draco en duo pour une leçon de potion donne toujours lieu à d'étranges résultats ... Transformé en une espèce de félin assoiffé de sexe et d'Harry, la vertu de notre brun n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Avancement : Chapitre 2 en cours d'écriture

Petit mot gentil de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tout ça pour une histoire de queue !<p>

« Et maintenant, suce-moi. » exigea Malfoy.

Pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette infirmerie vide de toute âme, il fallait retourner quelques heures en arrière, en cours de potion, avec le professeur Rogue, ainsi que les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor mis en binômes, pour changer un peu. Magnifique mélange, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ouvrez votre manuel page 293, tout de suite, grinça le professeur Rogue, noblement très respecté de ses élèves, aujourd'hui, continua-t-il, je vais vous apprendre l'art de rendre une personne totalement folle, perdue, retranchée dans ses plus bas instincts... Bien que je sois peu sûr de votre capacité à réussir une potion d'une telle envergure, j'espère que quelques élèves, fit-il en glissant un œil sur les Serpentards, seront faire preuve de … dextérité. Voici la liste des ingrédients, reprit-il, vous avez deux heures. »

Rogue allait rejoindre son bureau pour corriger une quelconque pile de parchemins noircis d'écriture dans le temps qui lui était impartit lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses élèves.

« Oh, et Mr Potter, siffla-t-il avec dégoût, mettez-vous avec Mr Malfoy, nous essayerons d'éviter les dégâts pour ce cours, c'est une potion dangereuse si mal manipulée … Et entre vos mains … Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver à cette pauvre masse qui vous sert de corps ... »

Harry, qui avait pourtant tenté de rester discret, ramassa ses affaires et d'un pas rageur alla s'installer à la table désignée d'où un Malfoy particulièrement agacé le fusillait du regard. L'ignorant tout autant qu'il le pu, il s'assit, tendu, et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste sur le tableau.

« Crin de licorne, sang de serpent, testicule de rat … »

Un peu perplexe face à la liste, Harry lu la « recette » de son manuel.

« Hachez finement les testicules de rats. Ajoutez 2,236 ml de sang de serpent à 24°C et laissez cuire à feu doux en remuant toutes les 2min47sec un quart de tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Ensuite ... »

Harry décrocha finalement et regarda Malfoy revenir avec les différents ingrédients, s'installer, puis commencer seul à hacher les ingrédients, l'ignorant totalement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au brun. Il voyait cependant Rogue lui envoyer des coups d'œil fréquents, signe qu'il ne tarderait pas à intervenir s'il décidait de rester assit à observer comme un benêt. Évaluant l'avancement de la potion, Harry voulut prendre les prochains ingrédients dans sa main et en fit malencontreusement tomber par terre. Pas démonté par le regard agacé que lui jeta Malfoy lorsqu'il se leva pour aller chercher les autres racines de mandragores à remplacer, il ramassa ce qu'il avait fait tomber et jeta le tout dans la potion frémissante, attendant le retour de Malfoy qui, quand il arriva, ajouta à son tour ses racines de mandragores avant même qu'Harry ait pu l'arrêter.

Aussitôt, la potion vira au rouge sang sous l'air perplexe de Malfoy qui s'était penché au dessus du chaudron. Elle se mit à bouillir puis explosa au visage de Malfoy.

Aveuglé et titubant an arrière, il rencontra durement le sol sous l'œil horrifié d'Harry et Rogue qui accourrait déjà dans leur direction.

Un peu inquiet de ne pas le voir bouger, Harry posa deux doigts sur son cou pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Son cœur battait la chamade, de toute évidence.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! Dit précipitamment Rogue

-Nous avons mit 6 racines de mandragore sans le faire exprès !

-6 racines de mandragore, vous dîtes ? »

Le visage du professeur devint encore plus pâle si possible, et avisant Draco qui gigotait de plus en plus, il se saisit des deux hommes, les faisant léviter sous le regard abasourdit des autres élèves et les mena en moins d'une minute dans une classe vide. Il métamorphosa un matelas et les fit tomber dessus. Sans un regard pour eux, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce et bientôt, Harry pu entendre distinctement :

« A cause des racines, Mr Malfoy va être soumit à ses plus bas instincts, comme un animal en rut. Croyez bien que je suis désolé, mais vous êtes le premier à l'avoir touché, Mr Potter, vous allez donc en subir les conséquences ! Pour la vertu de Mr Malfoy, je vais tenter d'appeler de l'aide, d'ici, essayez de tenir le coup, sachez cependant que lui résister ou s'enfuir nous mettrait tous en danger. »

« Et je ne veux vraiment pas être là pour voir ça … » ajouta pour lui même Rogue.

Soudainement paniqué, Harry se retourna vers sa Némésis qui avait ouvert les yeux, et qui, suavement allongé et relevé sur ses coudes, le fixait d'un air affamé.

« Malfoy … couina Harry.

-Potter … » répondit Draco.

Un pique de peur remonta dans la gorge du brun quand il sentit que, bien évidemment, sa baguette était restée aux cachots.

« Écoute, Malfoy, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal …

-Ah oui ? Je me sens très bien moi … fit Draco en se relevant et en s'approchant toujours plus du Gryffondor.

-Non, écoute ... »

Mais Harry ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, une bête s'étant jetée sur lui.

A l'image du blond il y a quelques minutes, son dos alla brutalement saluer le sol, tandis que le Serpentard s'asseyait confortablement sur son bassin. Ni une, ni deux, il plongea directement sa tête dans le coup du brun et mordit la chaire sans aucun préambule. Harry cria sous la douleur puis grogna légèrement quand sentit la langue de Malfoy parcourir son coup, comme coupable. Ils sentit son bourreau relever la tête et déglutit faiblement en voyant deux petits crocs sortir indécemment de sa bouche pour reposer ses fines lèvres, suintant du sang fraîchement recueilli. Et si maintenant Harry y prêtait une réelle intention, Draco paraissait plus … félin. Ses pupilles étaient réduites en deux fentes hypnotiques tandis qu'en plus des ses deux oreilles humaines, deux oreilles touffues faisaient lentement leur apparition sur le haut de son crâne, entraînant la fascination du brun qui n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard aussi … charnel.

Emprisonné par les deux orbes grises, il ne réagit pas quand Malfoy s'alanguit contre lui, se frayant un chemin entre ses cuisses, épousant les formes de son corps, ramenant ses bras au dessus de sa tête dans une position totalement soumise. Leur visage, à moins d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre recevaient les caresses de leur souffle précipité, enflammant leurs sens déjà exacerbés.

Sans jamais se quitter du regard, Draco avança lentement ses lèvres, effleura ses comparses, les humidifiant d'un coup de langue, puis caressant plus franchement, il les mordilla légèrement pour faire réagir son compagnon, qui sursauta en réponse mais prit par prendre part au baiser.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. La langue du félin s'engouffra dans la cavité humide et alla chercher sa consœur, entraînant un bal des plus haletant. Draco lâcha les mains d'Harry et alla les fourrager dans la crinière de nuit, tirant dessus, faisant couiner Harry, pour relever sa tête et plonger plus profondément sa langue dans la bouche divine. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy, l'attirant à lui. Les deux corps s'entremêlaient en une parfaite symbiose, et bientôt, les baisers ne suffirent plus.

Cela commença par quelques cambrures, quelques ondulations, quelques spasmes. Puis, frustré, Draco appuya franchement les deux bassins entre eux, prouvant leur excitation à eux deux. Un petit cri surpris et Harry avait rejeté la tête en arrière, se la cognant sur le sol de pierre douloureux, et Draco en profita pour passer ses mains sur son bassin, le surélevant, grignotant le cou au passage, et se releva en une position agenouillée, s'appuyant sur ses talons, les cuisses largement ouvertes alors que celles du brun entouraient son bassin.

Les coups de reins qui suivirent furent pour Harry un flot de sensations nouvelles. Le fait que ce soit Draco Malfoy qui lui procurait cela ne passait pas dans son cerveau. Il se sentait juste incroyablement bien, incroyablement chaud et incroyablement excité. Son sexe, serré dans son étau, devenait douloureux d'être autant sollicité sans pour autant ressentir de plaisir direct. Le frottement ininterrompu du pantalon excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Harry. Sentir contre lui un autre sexe dur lui donnait envie de faire énormément de chose sales, et il se sentait comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Est-ce que- est-ce que tu aimes ça, hein, Potter ? »

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses sensations.

Un soudain boucan retentissant alerta les sens du blond, qui, en relevant la tête, eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir la Directrice des Gryffondors, Son Directeur, Albus Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh avant que trois Stupefix simultanés ne viennent frapper sa poitrine et le plonger dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Eh eh et voilà ! Ainsi se termine le premier chapitre gihihi ! Comment va réagit Harry ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Draco ? Leur relation va-t-elle s'arrêter là ? Rogue va-t-il enfin se laver les cheveux ? Tant de questions sans réponses ... C'est un tel déchirement ! #sadiquemodeactivated<p>

**Si vous avez aimé, ou pas même, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Sachez également, et ce n'est pas un moyen de récolter plus de review honteusement, que je compte valoriser celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un message, même minime, c'est plus juste je trouve. J'enverrais donc en message privé à celles-ci le début du prochain chapitre, en guise de remerciement. Et quand je dis début, c'est du contenu un minimum intéressant x) Car j'aime les fins sadique :3**

**J'ai aussi un blog ^^ Vaurienne eklablog (en tapant ça sur google vous devez trouver ^^) Le prochain chapitre sera poster à cette adresse quelques heures avant voir une journée avant qu'elle ne se retrouve ici. Oui, là c'est une manière éhontée de me sentir moins seule sur mon blog, mais eh, je le dis ! xD**

Breeeeeef ! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver une prochaine fois !

Gros bisous à toutes ! (Et à tous ?) et à dans pas longtemps !

Vaurienne ;)


	2. Le tourment d'Harry

**Heeeey tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? :'D**

**J'avais dit à dans pas longtemps, mais finalement, qu'est-ce c'est, un mois ? :'D Pardoooon T^T Mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à certaines d'entre vous, j'écris en parallèle des drabbles tous les jours, ce qui me prends énormément de temps, en sachant que j'ai une vie et des études ^^ (saaaaaaaans blague !) Bwef, voilà x) Le chapitre aurait dû être posté mercredi normalement, mais ce jour-là, FFnet était très lent pour ma part et je me suis dit que ça ferait un cadeau de St Valentin comme ça xD**

**Très de blablaterie, voici les RAR :**

**Lilou : Hey ! Te revoilà toi ! XD Merci beaucoup ! :'D Crois-moi, tu vas encore plus me détester avec cette fin-ci xD**

**petitcoeurfragile : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le temps de publication ne t'as pas parut trop trop long ^^ J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux !**

**TwinnyX : Bonsoir à toi TwinnyX x') Sadique ? Moi ? Ooooh … Si peu xD Merci beaucoup ! Après 1 mois, je suis toujours considérée comme gentille ? XD**

**Shenen : Sadique, démon … Eh bin xD Qu'est-ce que ça va être après ça ? X') La frustration, la vengeance … c'est encore pour un peu plus tard ! XD**

**flashcode35 : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite:)**

**Brigitte : Avoue, t'aurais voulu plus hein ? XD Patience est source de vertu jeune padawan ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, j'ai fait de mon mieux !**

**Coeurtoxic : Rien que le nom déjà ça sent bon xD Merci beaucoup !**

**Volcane : Tout le monde dit que je suis sadique maiiiiiiiiis T^T xD Je veux pas imaginer les seaux de baves que tu as dû accumuler en un mois xD (oui, j'aime remuer le couteau dans ma plaie T^T) xD Je t'aime aussi ! XD God ? Huuuuuum … ça peut être une idée pour les drabbles tiens ! :'P Merci beaucoup !**

**Florence Baker : Hey ! Merci ^^ Voilà la suite !:)**

**lemonpowaa : Ton pseudo en dit long xD Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Bisous Noirs : C'est toi qui a également posté en guest ? x) Merci beaucoup, petite impatiente xD Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis ! Je vais avoir chaud aux fesses ? Maiiiiiiis T^T On en reparle après ce chapitre, hein ? XD Voilà la suite ! Ne me harcèle paaaaaaaas T^T**

**Mocassin : Merci ! X') Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Non, je veux pas faire du lemon pour du lemon, ce que je veux c'est un truc avec un petit peu de scénario au moins et de l'amouuuuuuur x')**

**stormtrooper2 : Eh eh qui sait ? Je peux les séparer … xD Merci beaucoup !:)**

**Minerve : Eheh, on va voir la réaction de Drago dans ce chapitre … ou du moins une partie;) Merci beaucoup !**

**Mimi98 : j'avais pas vu ta review au début pardon xD Mwaha petit perverse xD Tout vient à point nommé à qui sait attendre ! la suite est arrivée deux heures plus tard xD**

**Vous avez été beaucoup à reviewer et encore plus à me follow ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

* * *

><p><strong>Tout ça pour une histoire de queue Chapitre 2 - Le tourment d'Harry<strong>

Un poids lourd s'abattit soudainement sur sa poitrine. Une seconde avant, il ressentait un plaisir aussi surprenant que terriblement bon, et maintenant, plus rien, le silence. Puis la honteuse réalisation.

Il venait de faire quelque chose de sexuel avec Draco Malfoy.

Sexuel et Draco Malfoy !

Deux choses qui ne devaient et ne doivent avoir aucune relation dans sa vie !

« Oh Merlin, fit-il en se rendant compte qu'il sentait son érection ramollissante contre celle du blond, je crois que je vais vomir ... »

L'instant d'après, le corps de Draco virai sur le côté, laissant la chance aux poumons d'Harry d'inspirer un peu d'air. N'y croyant plus, il se releva à la vitesse d'un vif d'or et se retrouva bien vite en direction de la porte de sortie, son messie à lui.

« Harry, reste ici, s'il te plaît » fit la voix calme de son directeur.

Bon, de toute évidence, le messie, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Les professeurs lui faisaient face, mais l'ignoraient totalement, leur regard tourné vers le corps immobile de Malfoy.

« Il faut le mettre en quarantaine, l'éloigner des élèves, et surtout d'Harry, continua Dumbledore.

-Cela ne suffira pas, Professeur, répondit Rogue, le sang de serpent était à environ 20°C, et les testicules de rat à peine hachées. Venant de Mr Malfoy, le meilleur et de loin dans cette classe d'enfarinés, je suis étonné d'avoir à constater, que pour une fois, sa potion était loin d'être une réussite. Cela s'explique sûrement par la présence de , qui, nous le savons, est une catastrophe en potion …

-Merci, Severus, ça suffira comme ça. J'ai besoin de savoir, comment la potion a-t-elle été mise en contact avec son corps ? Fit Dumbledore en examinant le corps de Malfoy d'un œil critique.

-Elle l'a seulement touchée, » se prit à dire Harry.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui, étonnés de le voir à la même place, comme s'ils étaient si perdus dans leurs réflexions qu'ils en avaient oublié le Gryffondor.

« Et vous êtes le premier à l'avoir touché ? Lui demanda PomPom

-Et je suis le premier à l'avoir touché.

-Oh Merlin … soupira le professeur Serpentard.

-Albus, intervint Minerva, que doit-on faire pour les enfants ?

-Premièrement, isoler aussi longtemps que possible , tenter de créer l'antidote aussi vite que possible et ainsi éviter tout désagrément à . Pompom, combien de temps pour l'antidote ?

-Il me faudrait des semaines pour tout réunir !

-Nous feront le tout en une. C'est jouable ?

-Vous êtes dur, Albus … Avec de l'aide, c'est possible, oui, mais … murmura Pompom en jetant un coup d'œil timide vers Severus qui, lui, fixait la forme blonde au sol.

-Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue saura se faire conciliant, ajouta le directeur avec un regard appuyé en direction dudit professeur. Sa voix était toujours aussi calme et posée mais elle ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'ordre qu'elle transmettait.

-Bien sûr, » répondit celui-ci.

La mine grave, Dumbledore fit léviter le corps de Malfoy, toujours immobile et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné des autres professeurs, et se retourna vers Harry qui, lui, avait toujours l'air très pâle.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, Harry. Mais évite l'infirmerie pendant quelques temps... »

Une fois libéré, Harry s'en alla directement se réfugier dans son dortoir à la tour Gryffondor. Heureusement, ses amis étant restés en cours, il pouvait se plaindre de tout son saoul.

Personne, en dehors du corps professoral, en devait être a courant de l'incident, où il en mourrait de honte … Si seulement il s'était un peu défendu, pour sa dignité ! Son cœur s'accélérait rien qu'aux réminiscences que ses lamentations lui provoquaient ... Ses mains sur lui, son corps, son regards, ses lèvres ! Et lui qui n'avait rien dit, s'était laissé hypnotiser par les yeux de chats de son ennemi …

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il en venait à voir Malfoy différemment, se rendit-il compte alors qu'il tentait d'imaginer toutes les vengeances qu'il pourrait prochaine faire subir à cet obsédé de blond qui en voulait à sa vertu.

Adieu l'être asexué aux cheveux moulés par un casque de gel et aussi détestable qu'un furoncle qui pousse au mauvais endroit ! Il le détestait et se détestait de n'avoir à son propos que le reste de la sensation à la fois douloureuse et enchanteresse que lui avait procuré la morsure dans son cou...

Gémissant de désespoir face à la chaleur qui le prenait tout à coup, il se réfugia dans les draps de son lit et décida de ne plus en sortir avant que toute trace de son émoi ne disparaisse.

* * *

><p>Il s'était endormit.<p>

Le jour ne perçait plus à travers ses rideaux lorsqu'il se réveilla et un rapide _Tempus _lui indiqua que l'après-midi avait passée et que dans environ trente minutes les élèves allaient se presser aux portes de la Grande Salle pour satisfaire leur appétit dévorant.

Harry se releva, prêt à aller rejoindre la salle commune quand un mouvement sur sa gauche retint son attention.

Il ne distinguait rien, dans la pénombre ambiante, mais l'instant d'après, une force le plaqua au sol, lui faisant respirer les quelques moutons de poussières alors qu'il saluait le vieux parquet grinçant. Un grognement voulu monter dans sa gorge quand un soudain pic de souffrance lui traversa le cou, le surprenant tellement que toute parole s'évanouit dans sa gorge.

Cette douleur, Harry la reconnue entre mille.

Draco Malfoy l'attaquait de nouveau.

Il voulut crier, bien sûr, mais tout aussi brusquement, une langue râpeuse vint lécher avec presque … _tendresse_ sa plaie, calmant les picotements qui l'élançaient à la carotide.

La prise sur ses bras qui le maintenaient au sol se relâcha doucement, n'exerçant plus qu'une faible pression (Mais Harry était déjà certain qu'il conserverait des traces.) et le corps tendu contre son dos se détendit, moulant ses formes contre celles d'Harry, le recouvrant comme s'il voulait le protéger de toute attaque extérieure. Il sentit des vrombissements contre son échine qui l'amenèrent lentement à se décompresser totalement, frissonnant lorsque les ronrons atteignirent son oreille et qu'une langue rêche continua de laper sa gorge.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry perçut une queue blanche et touffue qui battait tranquillement l'air. Draco était devenu quelque chose entre le chat et l'homme, réalisa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, mais la sensation troublante de Draco dans son dos et son cou commençai peu à peu à l'emmener dans les limbes du sommeil, tout trouble intérieur ayant disparu de son être.

Son corps relaxé, la respiration calquée à celle de Draco, il était imperturbable, serein et étrangement confiant. Il se sentait protégé et en sécurité, là, contre le sol.

L'idée que c'était son pire ennemi qui l'étreignait ainsi ne traversa pas l'épais mur brumeux dont était enveloppé sa raison. Quoi ? Malfoy venait de lui sauter dessus comme un sauvage ? Oh … Ces ronronnements étaient si profonds … Il pourrait rester des heures ainsi, contre cette espèce de grosse peluche que semblait être Malfoy à présent … Comment pouvait-il être celui qu'il l'avait agressé sexuellement quelques heures plus tôt, il avait dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre … il n'y avait que cela … Oui ... Il était insensible au monde extérieur, de tout si l'on exceptait Draco qui reposait sur lui.

Il était dans un état semi-comateux … Apaisé par la chaleur réconfortante du blond, son poids sur lui qui lui inspirait un sentiment de sécurité, ses doux ronrons qui l'amenaient au calme … Et cette bouche mutine qui ne cessait de le dorloter de baisers papillons, de petites lèchouilles râpeuses qui insufflaient en lui le sentiment d'être aimé et chéri … Un bien précieux ... et c'est certainement à cause de tout cela qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas paniqués courant dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, ni les cris affolés qui hurlaient son nom.

La seule chose qui l'alerta, ce fut lorsqu'il sentit le Serpentard se crisper contre sa colonne vertébrale, poussant une sorte de feulement colérique, cessant tout bon traitement sur Harry. La seconde d'après, aucune force ne l'entravait, aucun sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur ne persistait en lui … il avait soudainement froid quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas.

« HARRY ! » hurlèrent plusieurs voix au même moment.

Le brun se retourna et vit la scène de son regard perdu et surpris. Draco, le dominant de toute sa stature, se dressait dos à lui, en position d'attaque face à Ron, Dean et Seamus qui le fixaient d'un air horrifié, ses muscles bandés et prêts à bondir sur les offenseurs. Une nouvelle fois, Harry eut un coup au cœur en voyant Draco qui essayait de le préserver. Qui était cette personne ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue rejoignirent les autres, essoufflés et se stoppèrent au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux écarquillés par là scène dont ils étaient témoins. Un Malfoy paraissant vouloir défendre un Potter. Spectacle des plus étrange.

Le silence se fit. Draco face à cinq personnes armées de leur baguette magique, ne bougeait pas, comme statufié, mais Harry pouvait deviner son regard mauvais et ses lèvres retroussées sur ses deux canines étincelantes.

« Il est à moi », dit-il de sa voix habituelle et traînante, déconcertant Harry, tant le contraste entre sa voix et son aspect physique était saisissant. Mais qui était Malfoy ?!

Cela eut l'effet d'un déclencheur. Draco sauta en avant, toutes griffes sorties et aussitôt quatre _Stupefix_ simultanés touchèrent le corps du blond sous le cri de Mme Pomfresh qui se confondit avec celui d'Harry, plus grave, plus suppliant.

Il n'avait pas crié pour avertir ses amis, mais pour protéger Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààààààà ! Comment ça sadique ? :'D<strong>

**Quelles sont celles qui ont lu le chapitre à l'avance sur le blog ? Il a été posté hier x')**

**Je vais tenter d'être un peu plus rapide pour le prochain, mais je ne promet rien !**

**Surtout, si vous avez aimé, ou pas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir !**

**Vous vous attendez à quoi pour la suite ? :'P**

**Allez, Gros bisous à tous ! Et Bonne Saint Valentin ! (Moi je la passe en tête à tête avec ma pastabox T^T)**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	3. Subir le courroux

**Heeeeeeeey tout le monde ! I'm back ! Après un mois, comme la dernière fois x) J'ai pas géré cette fois-ci, je voulais respecter les délais alors l'essentiel du chapitre à été écrit hier et aujourd'hui ! Six pages quand même x') J'ai mal aux doigts T^T **

**Bref, je sais que vous êtes impatientes (oui oui Vaurienne, c'est ça, cause toujours !) mais d'abord les RAR !**

**Bayla : Merci ! La voilà ! :'D J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop faite attendre ^-^**

**Brigitte : La fin comme ça, c'est ma signature xD En même temps, qui se défendrais avec une telle peluche ? x) Je crois que tu vas être assez contente de ce chapitre dans ce cas xD J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! ^-^ Gros bisous !**

**Shenen : Yep, on va avoir la confirmation aujourd'hui xD Harry Potter, pot de miel humain xD Pour moi je le vois comme un neko oui ^^ Mwarf, je prends ça pour des compliments xD**

**Victoria : Et oui ! XD Argh, j'adore ton fantasme xD On est toute en dépression parce qu'il est gay T^T Nan, je ne serais jamaiiiiis sadique avec lui voyons, où as-tu eu cette idée ? (a) xD Gros bisous !**

**Stormtrooper 2 : Hey ! Aaaaah tu es peut-être sur la bonne piste;) A voir avec les indices que donne ce chapitre ;) Eeheh … Gros bisous !**

**Petitcoeurfragile : Merci ! La voilà, toute chaude toute prête ! x)**

**Smells like spirit : Sûrement plus de lemon ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Volcane : Heeeey xD Tu me connais, j'aime le romantisme xD Merci beaucoup ! Pour le lemon, j'espère que tu serais un peu satisfaite avec ce chapitre;) Je suis bavante ? :'O xDDD Arf, c'est horrible ça :/ Autant ne pas la fêter x) Garde foi pour le mec qui te plait, il paraient qu'ils aiment les filles au naturel !**

**Im'Kuy : Merci beaucoup ! J'avais pas envie de faire juste du PWP, bien que ce chapitre y ressemble un peu ^^ J'ai essayé de faire comprendre la « relation » qu'ils ont x) Voilà la suite !;)**

**Shishi-sama76 : Tu portes bien ton nom, shishishishi … xD Voilà la suite !**

**Minerve : Oui mais si on l'enferme vraiment y'a pas d'histoire :/ Toutes les armes sont bonnes à prendre x) Non, Harry il est pépouze xD Gros bisous !**

**Neiflheim : Genre plus tard genre maintenant ? XD Les petites morsures, je sais pas … on verra ! ;) Merci !**

**Shana-dn : Merci pour tes reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir ! Mwarf, j'aime bien glisser des petites phrases comme ça à double sens xD Merci !**

**Livyn : Merci beaucoup ! Draco, ce cannibale x)**

**himechu95670 : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire xD Mwarf, j'espère que ton chat n'est pas décédé par étouffement xD**

**BladeAubpine : xD Là tu comprends d'où vient mon pseudo xD Allez, va faire un câlin à un chat toi aussi xD ( Un peu oui, je te soutiens xD) Merci beaucoup !**

**Lega : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite;)**

**Mocassin : Tu va me mettre la chanson de Disney dans la tête ! x) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Peut-être pas pour tout de suite le pdv Draco … on verra;)**

**amaty : Merci ! Eeeeeet voilà la suite ! Et du coup l'évolution ;)**

**Vous avez été nombreuses et je vos remercie vraiment du fond du coeur ! J'aurais aimé vous envoyé le début du chap comme la dernière fois, mais vu que j'ai tout écrit en deux jours, ça n'aurait pas vraiment eu de sens :/ La prochaine fois j'espère pouvoir le faire !**

**Comme d'hab le chapitre a été posté en avance sur mon blog Vaurienne eklablog ;) **

**Bref, on s'en fou de mon blablatage, voilà la suiiiiite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Subir le courroux.<strong>

Une nouvelle fois, le corps inanimé de Draco fut emmené à l'infirmerie, où selon les dires des professeurs, la sécurité y serait renforcée pour qu'un tel accident ne se reproduise plus. En ce moment le Serpentard était abonné au sort de stupéfixtion. Harry se demandait surtout ce qu'il se passerait pour les professeurs incriminés quand le père de Draco « En entendra parler ! » mais c'est encore une autre histoire.

Les nouvelles allèrent très vite, aussi. Le chemin de la rumeur se fit entre les fauteuils de la salle commune, se propagea dans les couloirs et avait gagné la totalité de la Grande Salle quand Harry entra pour manger un peu, forcé par ses amis qui l'épaulaient. Il songeait amèrement que demain, à la place de titre prévu de la Gazette du Sorcier figurerait quelque chose de genre _« Harry Potter échappe de nouveau in-extremis à une attaque du fils du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, Draco, au sein même de l'école Poudlard ! Mais que fait les directeur ?! » _

Il savait qu'il devait se sentir aussi dégoûté que révolté. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était comme ça. Il avait l'étrange envie de vouloir aller rejoindre le blond et l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il se sentait coupable de son état aussi. C'était bien en partie sa cause si l'incident de potion avait eu lieu. Et ce n'était pas Rogue, qui depuis la table de professeurs le fixait d'un regard noir en mangeant sa tarte aux pommes, qui allait le contredire. C'est lorsqu'il avait ce genre de pensées envers le blond que la morsure dans son cou, recouverte d'un petit pansement après avoir été préalablement désinfectée à coup de rasades d'alcool à 90°C par ses amis (pour « enlever la souillure » qu'ils disaient …) commençait à la picoter étrangement.

Harry secoua la tête pour évacuer ses pensées dénuées de sens. Il regarda plutôt Ginny, qui, depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé à se débattre sous les jumeaux qui arrosaient son cou d'alcool, ne s'éloignait pas de lui. Quand Ron lui avait raconté que « Malfoy est venu et à tenter de violer Harry alors qu'il se reposait dans sa chambre ! Mort à la fouine ! », Ginny a alors décidé que rester accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher semblait être la meilleure solution pour le protéger d'un homme de septième année maîtrisant la magie noire qui l'enverrait valser d'un regard. Elle ventait les mérites de son merveilleux sort de « Chauve furie » et disait à qui l'écoutait que Malfoy ne pouvait rien contre ce sortilège, tant il aurait peur de se faire décoiffé par les êtres ailés. Harry ne répondit rien, mais il pensait qu'étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco, il y avait plus de chance qu'il se nourrisse de ces fameux « êtres ailés », ou encore qu'il s'amuse à les chasser. Mais bon.

Autour de lui, les Gryffondors étaient pour les uns blagueurs, hurlant à tort et à travers que Malfoy voulait le transformer en esclave par un rituel satanique, qu'il était devenu dépressif à cause de toutes les fois où il avait perdu contre Harry et donc tentait une nouvelle technique pour le déstabiliser. D'autres plus coléreux, comme Ron, ne juraient plus que par la vengeance pour l'honneur de leur ami bafoué à grands renforts de larges gestes, de belles paroles sur l'amitié, et d'une petite musique de fond épique chantée en beat box par Seamus et Dean. Bref, la table des Gryffondor était déchaînée, il suffisait d'y ajouter plusieurs pintes de bières et on était de retour dans une cosy et chaleureusement ambiance de pub un vendredi soir. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui l'avait regardé d'un air entendu avant de se plonger dans un livre en picorant de la pomme de terre.

Harry jeta un œil du côté des Serpentards. Ceux-ci semblaient encore plus chiant que d'habitude. Ils fixaient leur assiette ou parlaient à voix basse entre eux, sûrement à essayer de trouver des excuses au comportement de leur Prince, d'incriminé Harry d'une quelconque manière, bref, de sauver leur honneur aussi.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Ce fut Ginny qui le sortit de sa sorte de transe. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus et de son joli minois constellé de taches de rousseur. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé qu'un visage un peu plus pâle s'adresse à lui.

« Oui ? Répondit-il.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner à la Bibliothèque, il y a quelque chose en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que je n'ai pas compris... fit-elle en papillonnant légèrement des yeux.

-Oh euh, oui, bien sûr, je t'aiderais.

-Oui ! S'incrusta alors Ron, patate bouillie envahissant sa bouche. J'ai besoin de faire mon devoir de Métamorphose !

-Ron, intervint Hermione, reposant son livre de Runes sur la table, tu ne veux pas que nous le fassions ensemble, dans la salle commune, rien que nous deux ?

-Oh ou-oui ! Bien sûr ! Pas de problème ! Bafouilla-t-il en hochant furieusement la tête.

Aucun des deux garçons ne remarquèrent le clin d'œil entendu que s'échangèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

><p>Il était 20 heures, et il leur restait encore une heure avant que la Bibliothèque ne ferme ses portes, annonçant qu'il leur fallait rentrer dans leur maison avant le couvre-feu.<p>

Harry expliqua longuement à Ginny pourquoi les Vampires devenaient de plus en plus résistant au soleil et comment les détecter. La leçon n'était pas compliquée à comprendre en soi, et Harry eut du mal à cerner le problème de compréhension de la rousse.

Pour couronner le tout, il se sentait las et fatigué, n'avait envie de rien et était plongé dans un état semi-comateux qui s'amplifiait à mesure que Ginny blablatait. Elle était plutôt intéressante pourtant d'habitude. Seule l'odeur florale qui lui tournait autour parvenait à le rendre alerte tant elle l'insupportait.

Mme Pince annonça que la Bibliothèque fermait et les deux élèves assidus durent sortir. Le trajet fut très long pour Harry qui remarqua à peine comment Ginny s'accrochait à son bras, le collant entre ses petits seins qu'il aurait pu trouver agréables. Dans un état de plus en plus comateux, il n'entendait plus que le flot ininterrompu de ses paroles, ne sentait plus que les roses qui l'entouraient. Non, lui, il sentait une odeur plus discrète, plus sensuelle, qui l'attirait inexorablement vers la droite, comme envoûté.

« Ginny, la coupa-t-il soudainement, je dois aller aux toilettes.

-Oh, fit-elle surprise d'être interrompue, tu n'auras qu'à y aller dans la salle commune, non ?

-Non, j'ai besoin d'y aller maintenant.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle, je t'attends.

-Non, pars sans moi. J'en ai pour un moment.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, je vois, d'accord … Je te laisse, alors ! »

Et elle partit, non sans laisser traîner un dernier regard perplexe derrière elle.

Harry attendit que le bruit de ses pas s'évanouissent avant de bifurquer au prochain couloir, ne prenant absolument pas le chemin menant aux toilettes les plus proches, mais bien celui de l'infirmerie.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se diriger à l'aveugle dans le couloirs, ans connaître le chemin, car la fragrance était toujours présente et le guidait à travers les dédales de pierres.

Lorsqu'il arriva face aux portes fermées de l'infirmerie, il se sentit comme appelé de l'intérieur. Il colla son oreille sur le bois mais n'entendit rien au début, puis progressivement des ronronnements lui parvinrent, et il avait comme l'impression que la personne qui les émettait était juste derrière les portes et l'attendait. Pourtant, celles-ci demeuraient désespérément closes, malgré toute la bonne volonté que le brun y mettait. Il donna des coups d'épaules, des coups de pieds, voir même des coups de tête avant que, légèrement sonné, il ne se rappelle qu'il était un sorcier.

Les sorts de déverrouillages se révèlent inefficaces et il décida de sortir sa botte secrète. D'un sort particulièrement compliqué, il traversa la porte. La désagréable sensation de picotement fut bien vite oubliée lorsqu'il tomba sur Draco Malfoy, accroupi sur le sol, ne ronronnant manifestement plus, humant l'air avidement. Son regard métallique de sa darda sur lui, ses oreilles de chats se redressèrent vers lui et sa queue se mit à battre furieusement l'air. Vêtu de la blouse blanche réglementaire qui se soulevait par sa queue, il s'approcha lentement de lui, ses pas de faisant pas un bruit sur les pierres froides, sans jamais quitter son regard. Harry ne bougeait pas, totalement fasciné par les mouvements gracieux du félin en face de lui, des intenses iris en fente, de ses crocs se dévoilant à mesure qu'il humait plus fortement l'air. A peine s'en rendit-il compte que Draco s'était relevé face à lui en sentant au fur et à mesure chaque partie de son corps, son froncement de nez s'accentuant de plus en plus. Harry avait l'impression d'être passé au détecteur. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et ne respirait plus.

Soudainement, Draco s'arrêta lorsqu'il passa sur son bras droit. Il renifla plus fort et un grondement sourd émana de sa poitrine qui fit frissonner Harry de la tête aux pieds. De nouveau, Draco fixa Harry dans les yeux et le Gryffondor ne pu que constater à quel point il semblait dangereux dans l'instant présent. Les crocs sortis, un air de fureur sur le visage, les petits poils de ses oreilles dressés, il semblait furieux. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie : subir le courroux de Malfoy.

Brusquement, celui-ci plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était sans aucune douceur, mais Harry se rendit compte comment, étrangement, ce contact l'avait manqué alors même que toute cette histoire n'avait débuté que le matin même.

Sans en attendre la permission, la langue râpeuse alla rejoindre la sienne, mordant au passage sa lèvre qui saigna faiblement. Harry allait se laisser emporter quand soudainement tout cessa, Draco saisit son bras pour l'envoyer jusqu'au lit semblable à tous les autres de l'infirmerie et l'y allongea sans précautions. De nouveau, il feula, son regard métallique s'enflammant.

« Tu es à moi ! » siffla-t-il

Harry resta à l'observer, muet, fasciné par le regard envoûtant de colère posé sur lui.

« Tu es à moi ! » Répéta-t-il en soulevant son bras droit qui l'avait tant perturbé.

Et alors, Harry comprit. L'image du Ginny enserrant son bras entre ses seins s'imposa à son esprit et il savait ce qu'il devait dire pour apaiser le blond.

« Oui, je suis à toi. »

Ses yeux semblèrent se radoucir et l'hybride repartit à la conquête de ses lèvres, cette fois-ci avec plus de tendresse, cajolant les deux pétales avec de douces pressions, se mouvant en rythme, avant d'engouffrer à nouveau sa langue chaude dans sa cavité humide, ravivant la flamme qui les animait le matin-même, ondulante, caressante, elle le parcourut dans son entièreté.

Rapidement, Draco se glissa entre les jambes d'Harry qui s'étaient naturellement ouvertes. Il ronronna de bonheur pour sa place retrouvée. Étalé ainsi sur les draps immaculés, Harry avait l'air d'un ange, ses cheveux bruns tranchant. Ses lèvres reprirent leur parcours, frôlant l'angle de la mâchoire virile, mordillant tranquillement le lobe de l'oreille, descendant par de petits baisers vers la nuque où il s'arrêta brusquement. Sans précaution, il arracha en grognant le bandage qui recouvrait la blessure faite le matin même et ravivée dans l'après-midi. Il lécha la peau jusqu'à ce que toute trace d'alcool soit évacuée et plongea à nouveau ses dents dans la chaire.

Un immense soulagement traversa Harry au moment où les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Cette impression de lassitude, de fatigue extrême venait de disparaître.

Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure indéfiniment, mais trop tôt, Draco se retira, le laissant avide de sa chaleur. Le Survivant rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait même pas sentit se fermer, et croisa le regard encore plus coléreux que précédemment du blond. Ses yeux parcouraient son corps, semblant lui lancer des éclairs tant la tension était palpable. Sans attendre, il renifla à nouveau son corps, sifflant de plus en plus fort.

L'odeur qu'il devait porter ne devait pas le satisfaire, pensa Harry, se sentant triste de ce constat.

Sans préavis, Draco se releva sur ses talons et d'un coup de main griffu envoya valser les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant sa poitrine alors qu'au même instant l'autre main réduisait en lambeau son jean miteux, ne laissant plus que sur lui son caleçon, caleçon qu'il dû également protéger des mains entreprenantes.

« Dr-Draco ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais le sorcier semblait dans un autre monde. A peine les vêtements mis hors-service, il se jeta sur la peau nouvellement exposée et lécha chaque partie de son corps, mordillant quelque carré de chair, maltraitant ses tétons au passage, suçant son cou, ses hanches, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, laissant plusieurs marques rouges qui tourneront au violet profond d'ici quelques heures. Ces quelques heures paraissaient bien loin pour Harry. Il ne pouvait penser que dans l'instant présent, les lèvres sur son corps, ces dents qui le rendaient aussi endolori qu'excité. Bientôt, tout son être était enflammé, ne restant conscient que pour agripper les cheveux désormais en bataille de son presque-amant. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre cette langue impétueuse qui le parcourait, ce souffle qui le rendait toute chose, et ses mains qui voyageaient ci et là sans destination précise, sans jamais cependant atterrir là où Harry en avait le plus besoin. Il en venait à regretter de ne pas s'être laissé mettre à nu lorsque Draco en avait eu l'intention.

Brusquement, le muscle râpeux et les deux grandes mains quittèrent son épiderme, le froid caressant désagréablement sa peau rendue sensible par la salive qui le recouvrait. Il osa croiser le regard du blond qui le regardait, comme un peintre fixait son œuvre terminée en l'évaluant, déterminant s'il était satisfait ou non. Hypnotisé par ce regard, il sentit à peine Draco se déplacer sur la matelas pour venir se placer juste au-dessus de sa tête. Harry ne comprit pas alors, mais lorsque le Serpentard retira sa robe réglementaire pour révéler son corps nu et surtout son excitation bien présente, tout ce fit clair.

Il voulut protester et éloigner ce corps de lui mais la longue queue touffue blonde saisit ses mains et les enserra, les ramenant au-dessus de sa tête, lui retirant toute chance de se débattre. Draco s'avança un peu plus et l'odeur du mâle parvint au nez d'Harry, terriblement excité malgré lui. Le sexe, long mais fin, zébré de petites nervures, divinement courbé, entouré de son auréole de boucle blonde, s'approcha d'Harry, déposant son gland rougit au bord de ses lèvres, goûtant sans le vouloir la perle nacrée qui s'en échappait. Draco frotta sensuellement son sexe contre la bouche pour l'inciter à le recevoir, et Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Le regard des yeux gris était profond, assombris de désir et toujours de cette flamme de colère. Il lui paraissait tellement imposant ainsi, le dominant de toute sa stature, viril et fort. Il avait envie de se laisser faire.

Tout naturellement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, un gémissement rauque s'arrachant de sa gorge.

C'était bon, vraiment bon de sentir ce sexe dur sur sa langue, lui faisant l'amour, se mouvant voluptueusement, sans le forcer, explorant chaque recoin de sa bouche comme sa langue l'avait fait auparavant. Y mettant toute sa bonne volonté, Harry déglutit et tenta de faire encore un peu plus rentrer la colonne de chair.

« C'est ça... Tu es à moi …. murmura-t-il … Et maintenant, suce-moi ! »

D'ordinaire, Harry se serait offusqué par tant de vulgarité alors qu'il le prenait dans sa bouche. Mais là, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Draco fit encore quelques va-et-vient dans sa gorge, alternant entre coups secs et rapides et mouvement lascifs en langoureux, râlant quand Harry l'accompagnait d'une succion, voir ajoutait ses dents de façon subtil qui le fit définitivement grogner de plaisir. Il était tellement beau, se soumettant ainsi, l'acceptant. Il voulait faire partir toutes ces odeurs autres que la sienne, qui le souillaient, le rendaient sale. Il voulait qu'il soit pur, qu'il lui appartienne, qu'il n'y ait que son odeur sur lui pour le protéger. Il ne supporterait aucune autre trace.

Avait-il réalisé la situation ? Avait-il seulement comprit que c'était bel et bien Harry Potter qui se trouvait sous lui ? Personne ne pouvait le dire, mais jamais autrement qu'en instant Draco ne s'était sentit aussi bien, à sa place, sauf ce matin et cette après-midi où il avait été en compagnie du brun.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, Draco se retira rapidement de cette bouche trop accueillante et se recula sur le torse d'Harry, empoignant fébrilement son sexe dans sa main, le branlant deux, trois, quatre fois avant que le fuit de son plaisir n'éclate sur la poitrine luisante de sueur du brun qui le regardait, haletant et soufflé par le spectacle dont il avait été l'unique spectateur. Draco ronronna de plaisir face à son chef d'œuvre et huma rapidement l'air. Seule son empreinte demeurait sur le corps d'Harry, le revendiquant ouvertement. Même un sorcier banal à 5 mètres le sentirait sur Harry. Satisfait, il échangea un autre baiser langoureux avec le Gryffondor et s'apprêta à lui rendre la pareille pour le remercier et le féliciter, quand des pas retentirent.

Leur petite bulle d'intimité éclata et Harry reprit pieds à la réalité. Quelqu'un arrivait et si on le découvrait là, en compagnie de Draco Malfoy et passablement excités, c'était la fin.

Sans même laisser le temps à Draco de poursuivre, il sauta du lit, ramassa les restes de ses vêtements et courut se cacher dans in coin de l'infirmerie qui n'était pas éclairé par la lune au même moment où Madame Pomfresh entrait dans la salle.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'état du lit et de son patient, et d'un air surprit, s'exclama :

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Euh, j'ai rencontré ma main droite ? »

Mme Pomfresh souffla de désespoir puis saisit une petite aiguille sur la table de chevet qu'elle plante directement dans le bras du blond, qui s'endormit immédiatement.

« Hop, calmant ! Ce que je peux aimer ces moldus ... »

Et sans attendre que Mme Pomfresh reparte, Harry réutilisa son sort, travers la porte, et s'élança jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame de sa salle commune, priant pour qu'elle ne tienne pas compte du couvre-feu largement dépassé, le feu au rouge et les fesses à l'air.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous êtes content ? Un semblant de lemon aujourd'hui ! Et Draco ne finit pas stupefixié xD Le chapitre suivant est un peu commencé, j'ai pas encore d'idée précise de ce que je vais faire ^-^ <strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


End file.
